Le complot
by chaton weasley
Summary: Quand un potter veut réunir son meilleur ami avec sa cousine...


_et voici mon premier rose/scorpius écrit pour Dinou dans le cadre de HP valentin_

_Bonne lecture_

_**Le complot**_

-Tu es sûr qu'elle va venir ?

Amusés de la situation, James et Albus sourirent.

-Oui.

-Moi je dis ça, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, c'était juste pour savoir.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit James.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda fièrement Scorpius.

-Que vu le foin que tu as fait pour qu'Albus invite notre chère cousine à son anniversaire, on a compris.

James alla chercher le reste de whisky pur feu dans la remise.

-Y a rien à comprendre, se défendit-il.

-Squipy, c'est pas une honte d'être amoureux d'une Weasley !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Je vois que tu ne nies pas être amoureux de Rosie par contre.

-C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, j'aimerais juste rajouter une Gryffondor à mon palmarès.

-Et pourquoi pas la petite brune qui t'idolâtre depuis des mois ?

-T'es fou !? J'ai envie de défi, pas qu'elle se jette dans mes bras trop facilement et puis j'ai décidé que ce serait Weasley.

-Rose.

-Oui, appelle-là comme tu veux.

Scorpius alla rejoindre James laissant Albus amusé, il ne le changerait plus. En effet, il avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps, son Serpentard de meilleur ami reluquait sa cousine avec envie, il avait décidé de leur offrir une chance. Il se rappela alors le parcours du combattant qu'il dut mener pour inviter sa cousine à ses 17 ans.

_Flash Back_

_-Non ! répondit Rosie quand elle lui avait demandé._

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-Papa ne voudra pas ! A trois semaines des examens de fin d'année, il n'accepterait pas que je profite de ce week-end end au lieu de réviser mes cours._

_-C'est le chaudron qui se fout de la marmite ou quoi et puis tu pourrais faire une pause afin de fêter les dix sept ans de ton cousin préféré._

_-Et qui a dit que tu étais mon cousin préféré._

_-Très bien, si tu ne viens pas à mon anniversaire, je ne viens pas au tien._

_-Qui a dit que je voulais t'inviter ?_

_Voyant l'air de chien battu de son cousin, elle souffla._

_-Très bien, si tu convaincs papa, je viens._

_Albus la regarda sourire._

_-Tu m'as fait marcher._

_-Tu crois vraiment que je ne viendrais pas._

_Albus la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner._

_-Mais j'étais sérieuse, connaissant tes fréquentations, il refusera que je vienne._

_Albus souffla, il fallait qu'il trouve des arguments convaincants._

_Quand il les vit arriver, Ron savait que ces deux là avaient quelque chose à lui demander tellement ils étaient stressés._

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe Rose ?_

_-Albus a quelque chose à te demander, dit-elle en tapant amicalement son cousin._

_-Sympa, grogna-t-il avant de faire face à son oncle. En fait, je vais fêter mes dix sept ans lors des vacances de pâques._

_-Ton père m'en a parlé._

_-Et je voudrais savoir si Rose pouvait venir ?_

_-Non !_

_-Quoi ? Mais je ne t'ai pas donné mes arguments._

_-Ecoute Albus, lors de ses vacances, Hermione et moi voulons que Rose révise pour ses cours, elle s'est relâchée depuis quelques temps._

_-Mais juste une soirée ?_

_-J'ai dit non Albus. Non ça veut dire non._

_Triste l'adolescent repartit chez lui et croisa Hermione._

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-Rose n'a pas le droit de venir à mon anniversaire._

_-Qui t'a dit ça._

_-Ron, elle doit réviser ses cours. Tu veux bien qu'elle vienne ? demanda t-il plein d'espoir._

_-Si Ron a dit non… Mais je vais en toucher deux mots avec lui._

_Il l'embrassa._

_-Merci, tu as toujours été ma tante préférée._

_Il partit en courant chez lui. Sa tante préférée, rigola Hermione, que quand elle lui cédait évidemment._

_Mais, malgré toute la bonne volonté d'Hermione, Ron refusait toujours. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille passe la soirée avec une bande de Serpentard. Rose très maligne proposa alors une autre solution à son cousin._

_Quelle fut sa surprise quand trois jours après son retour à Poudlard, il reçut une beuglante._

_-POTTER ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE FAIRE CA ! MA MERE M'A FAIT LA MORALE PENDANT DEUX HEURES POUR QUE J'ACCEPTE QUE MA FILLE VIENNE A TA PETITE SAUTERIE. SI TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS CEDER._

_L'enveloppe s'autodétruisit._

_-C'est foutu, répondit Rose quand elle vint le rejoindre._

_-Tu as tout entendu ?_

_-Tout Poudlard a entendu. Ne sois pas triste on a tout essayé c'est pas de ta faute si mon père est bourru. _

_-J'aurais aimé que tu sois là._

_-Moi aussi mais ce n'est pas grave, l'année prochaine j'aurais dix sept ans alors il n'aura rien à me dire._

_-Pourquoi suis-je né trois mois avant toi ?_

-Parce que je suis la fille de mon père, têtue comme une mule, et que j'étais tellement bien dans le ventre de ma mère que je n'avais pas envie d'en sortir tout de suite.

_Albus retrouva le sourire._

_-Ne sois pas triste, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais._

_-J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là, on a toujours fêté nos anniversaires ensemble._

Rose l'enlaça avant de rejoindre ses amies.

_Trois jours plus tard, Rosie se jeta dans les bras de son cousin._

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-Il a dit oui !!!!!!!_

_-Non ?!!!?!_

-Si.

_-Par contre, on devra s'occuper d'Hugo pendant toutes les vacances._

_-On a vu pire._

_-Parle pour toi, c'est un boulet ce mec. Au fait, il est évident que Josh est invité._

_-Josh ?_

_-Oui Josh, mon petit ami…depuis neuf mois._

_-Ah ? Lui ! Bien sur._

_-Merci tu es génial, je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup._

_Rosie repartit, laissant Albus seul. Il fallait absolument qu'il annonce la bonne nouvelle à Scorpius._

_Fin du flash back_

Albus fut sorti de sa rêverie par les premiers invités.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rosie arrivait avec son petit ami.

-Qu'est ce que vous buvez ? demanda James qui s'occupait du bar.

-Whisky pur feu sec, ordonna Josh.

-Une bierre au beurre, s'il te plait, répondit Rosie.

-Et c'est parti ! dit-il en prenant un verre. Et sinon comment ça va Josh ?

Surpris que le cousin de Rose lui parle, Josh entama une conversation assommante avec James pendant qu'Albus emmenait sa cousine sur la piste de danse.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Josh semblait bien éméché, Albus alla rejoindre sa cousine sur la piste de danse.

-Tu ferais plaisir à ton cousin préféré ?

-Ca dépend de ce que tu me demandes ?

-Un tango.

-Oh non Albus, désolée te le dire mais tu danses comme un pied. Même Percy dit que tu es un cas désespéré.

-Pas moi, lui, dit-il en montrant son meilleur ami à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Encore moins.

-S'il te plait. Pour mon anniversaire. Ce serait le plus cadeau que tu puisses me faire.

-Non.

-Très bien je te laisse le choix entre lui et moi.

Rose souffla puis accepta.

-Tu es géniale, je vais prévenir Scorpius et le DJ.

-Dis lui de se dépêcher avant que je ne change d'avis.

Albus s'en alla. Quand la musique en cours se finit, un tango se fit entendre : la version de Roxanne dans Moulin Rouge. Rose ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Albus aimait tant ce film qui datait de l'époque de ses parents.

Scorpius s'avança au milieu de la piste, Rose le rejoint. La règle essentielle que lui avait apprise Percy lors qu'il l'avait initié c'était de toujours regarder son cavalier dans les yeux ce qui fut une grave erreur pour la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Beaucoup de petites midinettes, fan du « séduisant » Scorpius Malefoy lui avait vanté le regard envoutant de ses yeux ; elle remarqua qu'elle ne tarderait pas à tomber sous le charme si la musique ne s'arrêtait pas immédiatement mais son cousin, qui n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien, remis immédiatement une deuxième musique. Alors qu'ils s'harmonisaient sur chaque pas, Rose vit apparaître un sourire sur le visage du blondinet, elle lui répondit également et leur danse ne fut que plus envoutante. Alors que la musique s'arrêtait, un slow commença. Rosie voulut rejoindre Josh mais Scorpius la garda dans ses bras, elle ne pensa même pas protester et savoura l'étreinte.

Scorpius ne lâcha toujours pas la jeune femme lorsque des airs plus entrainants se firent entendre. Une demi-heure plus tard, Rose lui lâcha la main et alla rejoindre son petit ami. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? N'était-elle pas avec Josh ? Si bien sur, d'ailleurs où était-il ? Quelques instants plus tard, elle le retrouva au bar avec James et Albus. Quand elle l'embrassa, elle remarqua qu'il sentait l'alcool à plein nez.

-Tu devrais peut être boire un petit peu moins ?

-Oh, fous moi la paix.

-Pardon ?!

-Je suis en train de discuter avec tes cousins, allez va… retourne danser et laisse moi tranquille.

-Tu veux que je retourne danser ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

-Très bien mais c'est à tes risques et périls.

Albus alla rejoindre le DJ et demanda de nouveau un slow. Rose quand à elle quitta son petit ami et retourna sur la piste de danse. Une Serpentard dansait avec Scorpius. Au diable son amour propre, elle alla le rejoindre.

-Excusez-moi.

Le couple se sépara.

-Tu ne m'avais pas promis un slow.

-Désolée mais je suis déjà dans la place, répondit Arma Banks avant d'enlacer Scorpius qui s'éloigna.

-C'est vrai que je lui avais promis si elle ne me marchait pas sur les pieds tout à l'heure.

Il prit Rose dans ses bras pendant qu'Arma retourna s'asseoir en grognant.

-Je vois que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.

Elle se mit à sourire.

-Rêve pas trop non plus.

-Pourtant c'est toi qui es revenue. A part si tu veux le rendre jaloux ?

Elle se lova dans ses bras.

-Si ça te dérange…

Bien sûr que ça le dérangeait. Mais voilà des mois qu'il espérait la tenir dans ses bras, alors il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

-Il te fait souffrir.

-C'est rien.

-Pourtant il t'a fait pleurer, lui rappela-t-il en lui montrant la larme qu'il venait de recueillir.

-C'est rien je te dis, ça arrive à tous les couples.

-Tu mens très mal.

Scorpius l'embrassa mais Rose le frappa violemment.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que parce que je me suis disputée avec mon petit ami, je vais te sauter dans les bras.

-Rose.

-C'est Weasley pour toi, et fous moi la paix.

Rose disparut. Bien qu'elle ait moins de dix huit ans, la jeune femme transplana chez elle.

-Ma chérie, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé mon bébé ? Tu t'es fâchée avec Josh ?

-C'est un idiot. Oh ne fait pas cet air là, je sais que tu le penses depuis toujours.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait ouvrir les yeux ?

-Il a préféré se saouler et m'a parlé avec mépris… et puis….

-Et puis ?

-Je vais me coucher, j'aurai une journée chargée demain, je devrai annoncer à mon imbécile de petit ami que je ne veux plus le voir.

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Comment avouer à sa mère qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour Malefoy

**********************************

Quand elle retourna à Poudlard, trois jours plus tard, son cousin et son meilleur ami n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Elle décida de les attendre dans le parc. Ce dernier arriva trois quarts d'heure plus avec son meilleur ami.

-Salut, dit-elle en venant à leur rencontre.

-Salut, répondirent-ils en chœur. Je vais vous laisser, continua Scorpius.

-Non reste, c'est à toi que je veux parler.

-Je vous laisse, s'éclipsa Albus

-Tu veux qu'on aille se balader ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le lac

-Comment ça va ?

-Je ne suis pas en sucre. Je vais survivre à notre séparation.

-Je sais qu'il comptait beaucoup pour toi

-Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'il ne sortait avec moi que pour le prestige de fréquenter ma famille. A chaque repas de famille, il me faisait la gueule car je ne l'invitais pas et ce soir-là, il a passé la soirée avec James et Albus sans se soucier de moi. Sans remarquer que je flirtais avec toi

-Il n'était pas fait pour toi, tu es trop bien pour lui.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, amusée.

-Et qui serait assez bien pour moi ? Toi par exemple ?

-Par exemple.

Ils se mirent tous deux à rire avant que Scorpius ne lui caresse le visage.

-Toi aussi tu veux sortir avec moi pour ma famille ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas la raison principale.

-Et quelle est cette raison ? demanda-t-elle avec un air mutin

-Il y en a plusieurs. Tout d'abord, en plus d'être très jolie, tu es assez intelligente, ce qui est assez rare.

-Mais encore ?

-Tu as du caractère, tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds.

-Et ?

-Tu sais que tu es chiante, répondit-il du tac au tac.

-Oui, mais tu ne devras t'y faire.

-Je ne me suis pas plains.

Il lui vola un baiser.

-Alors ? Que penses-tu de ma proposition ?

-Quelle proposition ?

-De faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble.

-Je suis une romantique contrairement à toi.

-Je le deviendrais, dit-il en essayant de lui voler un deuxième baiser mais elle esquiva.

-Et je veux que tu ôtes cet air orgueilleux de ton visage.

-Il disparaîtra dès que tu m'auras embrassé

Il essaya de nouveau de l'embrasser mais elle l'évita de nouveau.

-Encore une chose, mon père nous tuera quand il le saura.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Plutôt mourir que de rester éloigné de toi !

-Et tu dis ne pas être romantique.

-J'apprends très vite avec toi.

Il l'enlaça, ainsi elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper.

-Marché conclu ?

Elle l'embrassa furtivement.

-Marché conclu.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser plus tendrement cette fois-ci.

**

* * *

**


End file.
